


Cock Sucker

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do what you're good at. [08/21/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Sucker

## Cock Sucker

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. The voices say they're mine. You believe what you want. Please send questions, comments, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  
  


* * *

There was something that felt so right about being on his knees in front of Blair. He loved Blair's sounds, his smell, but that wasn't why he loved being here, in this position, doing this. It went beyond sex, beyond lust or fetish. 

He enjoyed other activities, other positions, but not in the same way. Having Blair in his mouth felt like he was finally doing what he was meant to do. It balanced the scales somehow, a profound statement of giving himself over to Blair's pleasure. 

* * *

Blair sighed as Jim settled himself comfortably. I love you, too, Jim. 

Yes. 

* * *

End Cock Sucker by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
